


Quivering Mustache Vore

by NovaCasonova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Anal, Bi Boh Bi goes inside Coran, M/M, Mmmm, Vore, more fun sexy times, some fun sexy times, some quivering mustaches, vore??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCasonova/pseuds/NovaCasonova
Summary: some tasty ass and butt sexy scene between Bi Boh Bi, a walking dildo, and Coran Coran the gorgeous man!!!





	Quivering Mustache Vore

Bi bo bi slithers his way towards coran’s ass, a determined look mixed in with the obvious lust on his tiny little face, smirking with his tiny mouth.

“Bi Boh Bi!!” he shouts, his head morphing into the shape of a dick, thicc and pulsing.

“That’s it Bi Boh Bi, go ahead! Head for the sunshine!!” Coran encourages, with his cheery voice barely masking his intense need.

Bi boh bi, panting heavily, goes full steam ahead and PLUNGES deep in that altean bootyhole, his head worming its way into the dark tunnel. Coran’s finger reach down, caressing the back of Bi Boh Bi’s spine as the little creature begins worming his way up into Coran’s depths.

“Keep going baby, rock n roll,” Coran whimpered, his ass grinding into the bedsheets, trying to get Bi Boh Bi to plunge deeper.  
Coran could feel the ~~tiny~~ thicc ass fucking noodle grinding against his walls, his lips mouthing against Coran’s prostate. Coran clenched his ass cheeks in pleasure as they parted erotically. His head was poking against somewhere inside of Coran, setting a slow yet brutal pace. It was searing and hot inside of him, but it wasn’t enough.

“OH BI BOH BI!” He cried out, his mustache quivering in pleasure. (Keep this dont get rid of it)

“B-bi boh bi~” Bi Boh Bi’s voice came out of his ass muffled, the shrill vibrations of his voice doing wonders on Coran’s ass.

It was at this moment Coran knew he didn’t want to be anywhere else in the universe other than here, with Bi-bo-bi licking his walls erotically and fucking his prostate with his bloated head. Then Bi boh bi pulled out and goddamn Coran whimpered needily at the loss, his voice hoarse and reedy as he rutted into the air, looking for friction. Bi-boh- bi needed to breath, of course. (I gotchu) As the noodle alien caught his breath, Coran’s attention turned back to him, and through his hazy mindset, he could see that Bi-bih-bi was covered in some sort of substance. The reality of it hit harder than it should’ve, and the thought of said substance all over bi-boh-bi went straight to the ginger’s dick. Bi-boh-bi was covered in the Liquids Of His Ass (ass juice?) Bi boh bi wrapped his skinny body around Coran’s cock, the older man’s ginger hairs tickling the bare skin against bi boh bi’s torso. It was the yummist time he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my friends for collabing on this, it took all of 10 minutes, thanks for reading!!! :)))))))


End file.
